Black Feathers
by AshleyTheQueenOfHell
Summary: Gabriel goes to his little brother to see if he is alright. But, Castiel doesn't know that his older brother was talking to Michael just before he showed up to him.


**Title:** _Black Feathers_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Characters:** _Castiel, Gabriel, Sam (mention), Lucifer (mention)_

**Universe:** _AU, set in the middle of a fan made season 9 I made last summer._

**Spoilers: **_To the show, nope. To my season yes, but who cares, it's not on the internet._

**Pairings: **_Nope, clear as day._

**Warnings: **_Slight torture reference._

**A/N:** _I apologize for any grammar or spelling error, I am really sorry! I am a native speaker since I am from Greece._

* * *

Gabriel stood there, in the dark, observing the dark figure of one of his younger brothers, Castiel, sitting there against a cold brick wall in a dark alley. His black soft wings spread open, his left one in his hands, touching the spots where once where more feathers. One of their brothers, the devil himself, Lucifer had caught him and tortured him in order to tell him where his true vessel, Sam Winchester, was. Castiel, of course being the brave angel that he was, didn't tell the devil a single thing other than 'I won't tell you anything'. Now, there he was, in the particular alley, crying when his cold fingers touched his severed wings. His soft blue eyes filled with hot tears that rolled down his red cheeks. Gabriel finally decided to approach his baby brother with tiny, baby steps. He had a meeting with his eldest brother, the Archangel Michael some minutes prior arriving here.

"Hey" Gabe said with a fade smile across his face.

Castiel looked up with his teary puppy-dog eyes at his trickster of a brother.

"Hey..." Castiel said with a cracked voice and returned his attention to his wings.

"So... It went well." The older one tried to crack the mood a little.

"If you say so." Castiel replied with his still cracked voice.

"Did you tell him anything?" the Archangel asked Cas, his voice full of curiosity.

"No." The angel simply replied. "But... If you hadn't come to rescue me, I would have... He was about to crack me. Thanks for coming. Gabe." the smaller one said and looked up at his brother. The tears had stopped pouring and staid frozen on his face. And a small warm smile was directed at the taller one.

"Yeah... That was nothing." Gabriel replied and slide in a sitting position next to the blue-eyed angel.

"No that wasn't nothing. You save both mine and Sam's lives so... thanks."

Damn it, Gabriel thought, he is making it really difficult.

"No problem bro. Anytime." he smiled to the trench coat wearing angel.

Castiel was trying yet again to hold back a fresh wave of tears that came to his eyes, and Gabriel saw that.

"Hey, wanna cry to my shoulder?" he asked his brother in a sad voice. The younger one looked at the hazel-eyed one and nod in agreement.

Castiel fell on his brother and finally let the tears leave his crystal blue eyes.

Gabriel looked down at the floor, while hugging his crying brother and a single tear rolled down his own face.

"I'm sorry, Cassie..." he said in a cracked voice, but his brother didn't hear him.

Gabriel reached his pocket slowly and when he was pulling it back out, he pulled a small silver sword with an engraved spell in Latin on it and a small bottle of glass.

"I'm sorry..." and with that being said, in a fast movement, he slashed his little brother's throat open, not much, just a little, just a scratch.

His baby bro looked deep in his brother's hazel eyes with his blue ones silently setting a question. "Why?"

The elder one just took the bottle and gently placed it under the slash he made. Suddenly an icy blue smoke poured out of Cas' throat and right into the bottle. When all of it was gone, Gabriel shut the bottle and got up, eyeing his brother warily.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I really am."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go! I really hope you liked it! I might consider of uploading the whole 2 seasons I have written (9 and 10, and going for seasons 11 and 12). Well, maybe. Who knows? Please, R&amp;R it would be great! Have a nice day/night!_  
_


End file.
